1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing device and a process cartridge detachable from an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying machine or an electrophotographic printer. In particular, it relates to agitation of developer in a developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known developing device includes at least a developer carrying member configured to carry developer and form a developer image on an image bearing member. The developing device further includes a developer supplying roller configured to supply the developer in contact with the developer carrying member, a regulating member configured to regulate a developer layer on the developer carrying member, a development frame configured to accommodate the developer, and other elements.
The development frame may be provided with a rotatable developer agitator to prevent aggregation or degradation of the developer (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-233419 and No. 2010-243913).
However, the developer agitator is spaced away from the developer carrying member and the developer supplying roller, and it is difficult to fully agitate gathered or degraded developer in the vicinity of the developer supplying roller. This may destabilize developer supply and lead to uneven image density (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-233419).